


Blind Desire

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Alex, side pairing: Cat Grant/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is just done trying to hit on Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainousunsub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216448) by villianousunsub. 



None of them are particularly quiet as they enter Kara’s apartment, alcohol in tow. It matters little, however, since Kara is fast asleep on the couch, in one of those rare sleeps that even the shrillest of alarms has difficulty waking her from.

 

Alex nearly drops her bag when she realizes Kara is not alone. The bottles clink warningly when Lucy bumps into her when Alex stops suddenly. Vasquez deftly avoids the pileup.

 

“Why did you - oh,” Lucy says, peering around Alex.

 

“Tell me that’s not Cat Grant on top of my sister.”

 

“It’s not a Black Mercy,” Vasquez retorts.

 

Alex’s nose crinkles. “That might actually be preferable. I know I’m capable of prying off those tentacles.”

 

“Did you know about this?” Lucy asks, setting her bag on the counter and hip checking Alex.

 

“Do I  _ look _ like I knew?” Alex hands her bag off to Vasquez. “Maybe we’re blowing this out of proportion. There’s a logical reason for this.”

 

“They’re cute together,” remarks Vasquez, dragging a chip through the melted cheese she brought.

 

Alex glares at her. “A logical, professional reason.”

 

Lucy snorts, pushing a stray hair behind Alex’s ear. “Cat’s hand is on Kara’s thigh.”

 

Alex closes her eyes. “I didn’t see that. They’re entirely professional.”

 

“Yes,” drawls Lucy, slinging her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Entirely professional, in the very professional setting of Kara’s apartment and the very professional behavior of your sister groping her boss’s ass while said boss drools on her. If only we could  _ all _ be so professional.” She smiles widely at Alex, fingers skimming the skin at the hem of her shirt sleeve.

 

“Sell it a little harder,” Vasquez says, smirking at Lucy who scowls at her. “We should all be so lucky as to professionally cuddle with our bosses.”

 

“Who would  _ want _ to cuddle their boss like that?”

 

Lucy slides her hand down to Alex’s hip and squeezes. “How about you, Alex?”

 

Alex scoffs. “Not me.”

 

Lucy’s arm drops and Vasquez winces. “Really?”

 

Alex nods, stepping closer to the couch and trying to find an angle to look at Kara and Cat that isn’t so undeniably adorable. “Can you imagine trying to cuddle J’onn? Just, no.”

 

Vasquez sputters out a laugh and sends half-eaten chips flying.

 

Lucy stares at her for a moment, ignoring Vasquez coughing in the background. “I give up!” Lucy shouts, throwing her hands up.

 

Cat shoots up with a snort, slips and jams her elbow into Kara’s sternum.

 

Kara cracks her eyes open, having been half-asleep and enjoying Alex’s ribbing from Vasquez and Lucy. “Why must you be so loud?”

 

“Your sister is impossible!” growls Lucy as she spins away from the group.

 

“What did I do?” Alex asks, frowning as Lucy slams the door to Kara’s apartment behind her.

 

“I think,” starts Kara delicately, “that  _ Director _ Lane had a different boss in mind, sis.”

 

“But I don’t have another - ooh,” Alex trails off, wincing. “I messed that up, huh?”

 

“Is this code talking a new millennial thing or a government agent conspiracy?” Cat asks, huffing as she tries to arrange her hair and discreetly wipe her mouth.

 

“Lucy likes Alex,” Kara supplies.

 

Cat rolls her eyes. “I assumed that could be seen from Krypton.” She narrows her eyes at Alex. “Go kiss the woman, Surly Danvers.”

 

“Quickly. Bosses just tend to brood and plot if you embarrass them like that,” Kara adds, nodding.

 

Cat’s head turns toward her slowly. “Oh really?”

 

“I, uh, I mean - ” Whatever else Kara says is lost as Alex speeds out of the apartment, Vasquez still coughing in the background, taking the stairs two at a time and hoping Lucy isn’t too far gone already.


End file.
